super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
GCS-1 Guardian (STFU)
The GCS-1 Guardian is the lead ship of the Guardian-class Super Warship. It is the flagship of the Industry Space Navy. History The ship was built in 2017 by The Industry in total secrecy from the public. The ship is intended to be a front-line combatant using it's superior firepower and indestructible armor. After the Industry joined the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense, the ship was re-armed with even stronger weapons and armor. The ship was launched in 2020 alongside its sister/brother ships and the entire Industry Space Navy ships. The Guardian is currently hunting down hostile space navies in uncanning frequency, destroying 10,000 ships in just 3 weeks. Specifications Characteristics *Name: Guardian *Class: Guardian-class *Type: Super Warship *Builder: The Industry *Operator: Industry Space Navy *Crew: 3,000,000 people (theroetically) Size *Total Displacememt: 30,000,000 tons *Length: 7,200 km *Beam: 3,400 km *Draught: 1,600 km Armament * 3 x 400 TRT 550mm railguns (primary armament) * 2 x 1,200 DRT 200mm railguns (secondary armament) * 6,000 AART 155mm anti-air railguns (primary anti-air) * 6,300 AALT light anti-air laser turrets (secondary anti-air) * 3,000 AAHLT heavy anti-air laser turrets (secondary anti-air) * 1,200 STT space torpedo tubes (secondary armament) (all replaced later) * 7,200 ARMA missile pods (secondary armament) (replaces torpedo tubes) * 2 x ICU-D34/D Super Mobile Ion Cannons Armor *Main Belt: 1,400 km *Deck: 1,000 km *Gun Turret: 500 m Navigation * 4 x Nothing but Power reactors * 1 x Spatial Awareness Radar * 1 x World-Jumper Engine * Maximum Speed: 60 knots * Cruising Range: Limitless Rooms * Command Station: The main room of the ship. The captain and the officers stays here. * Crew Quarters: A gigantic room of rooms for the crew of the ships. * Engine Room: The heart of the ship, the engine room is filled with super-computers to keep the engines running. * Drop Room: A room used to drop soldiers, vehicles, and other things from orbit. * Hall: A room for the officers and robots to eat and relax. * Hangar: A room used to store vehicles and spaceplanes. * Lab: A laboratory used for researching, development, and reverse-engineering. * Medical Room: A room used for healing the wounded and reviving the dead. * Prison: A mini-prison used to keep dangerous targets. * Robotic Engineering Room: A room used for repairing damaged robota as well as rebuilding destroyed ones. * Simulation Room: A gigantic room used for training. * Storage: A storage is used to store things obviously. Sister/Brother Ships * GCS-2 Angel (focuses more on engineering) * GCS-3 Parent (focuses more on force field protection) * GCS-4 Enforcement (focuses more on armor thickness) * GCS-5 Paladin (focuses more on laser weaponry) * GCS-6 Crusader (focuses more on speed and engine power) * GCS-7 Sentinel (focuses more on railgun weaponry) * GCS-8 Protector (focuses more on missile weaponry) * GCS-9 Defender (focuses more on crew and room protection) Trivia *It's meant to be a jab on a certain ship. *Specifications are either exaggerated or defies the laws of possibility. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Vessels Category:STFU